Can We Try?
by Snozzle
Summary: Lorne arranges a party and Fred and Wesley decide to. . . you'll see. FW. Please RR
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I am not Joss Whedon (for an example of a disclaimer) and I do not own Angel, and I am not the W.B. because if I were, I wouldn't cancel Angel.  
  
CLAIMER: I do, however, own this idea I have been planning for ages.  
  
PAIRINGS: Fresley, of course, with hints of other pairings. . .  
  
SETTINGS: Some season 5 spoilers, but only up to Just Rewards.  
  
Can We Try?  
  
* * *  
  
It had been extremely quiet over the last week at Wolfram and Hart. Quiet, mainly because everyone had to be so secretive. Gunn's birthday was coming up, and Lorne was planning a surprise party for him.  
  
"Here we are Harm, an invite for the party tomorrow. In fact. . . take these, then you can pass it around."  
  
"Okay Lorney-kins." Harmony smiled. "This is great! Did I mention I love parties?"  
  
"A few times sugar. . . be right back!" Lorne walked off towards Knox. "My good man! One invite to the party, I expect you to be there, the boss isn't in a great mood. . . Fred!"  
  
"Lorne, hi. What's going on?" Fred asked.  
  
"You know, the S.S."  
  
"Oh, surprise party. I'll be there!" Fred took an invitation, and walked off towards the lift, Knox followed her with his eyes.  
  
"Oh, and Knox," Lorne added. "I want you to ask Harmony out on a date. She's feeling a bit lonely." He tapped Knox's back. "Good man."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Lorne, Wesley, Angel and Fred sat in Angel's office. "The invites are out, and Harmony's planning on taking him out shopping. Get a new suit or something. And. . ." Gunn entered, cutting Lorne off.  
  
"Meeting. How comes I wasn't invited."  
  
"Charles!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"It's nothing important. Just a casual meeting," Angel said hurriedly. Gunn watched as Wesley stuffed some papers into a bag.  
  
"Huh." Gunn said, thinking he was being left out. "I'll be. . . back?"  
  
"Gunn!" Harmony said, rushing in. It's urgent. Boss, I have to take Gunn up to the mall, is that okay?" she asked, raising her eyebrows to show what was going on.  
  
"Oh. . . uh. . . of course," Angel decided. "Take a car."  
  
"Great! Come on Gunn." Harmony and Gunn walked out.  
  
"Right! Decoration then folks!" Lorne exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorne got down off of the chair, and admired the banner. "Not bad," he decided. "What do you think?" Fred smiled.  
  
"He'll like it."  
  
"Like it? He's supposed to love it. The amount this cost. . . ah the caterers are here!" Lorne walked off to greet two men in chefs outfits. Fred heard Lorne talking. "Uh. . . no. It's not a fancy dress. . ." Fred laughed.  
  
"Hey," Wesley said, walking up to her.  
  
"Oh, hey. You alright?"  
  
"Fine. Excited?"  
  
"A bit. But parties aren't really my thing. And Lorne's setting everyone up, and I have no one to go with. . . I'm thinking of becoming a no-show."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And what about you?" Fred questioned. "Are you gonna be there?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I suspect so. . ."  
  
"Well. . . why don't we go together? I mean, we'd have someone to go with right?"  
  
"Uh. . . yes. That'll be nice."  
  
"Good." Fred smiled. "Well I better go get changed. See ya!" Fred walked away, and Angel walked over to Wesley.  
  
"Go yourself a date then?" Angel asked.  
  
"It seems so. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone crouched behind tables and chairs. "How long do you think?" Fred asked Wesley.  
  
"Five minutes, and most." Suddenly, footsteps sounded from outside the door. "Now," Wesley decided.  
  
"There been a powercut?" Gunn asked, as he opened the door and turned on the light.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Gunn looked around. "Uh. . . this is great guys. . . but my birthday's not until next week. . ."  
  
Lorne looked sheepish. "It's uh. . . not for your birthday, it's for your new. . . brain." Everyone nodded.  
  
"In that case, let's have some fun."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on now Angel! Dance!"  
  
"I don't. . ." But it was too late, and Harmony was pushed into Angel. She smiled. Lorne looked around the room for any other people to turn into couples. He spotted Wesley and Fred sitting by the punch. They may have gone together, but had hardly spoken.  
  
"Fred! Wesley! Dance. . ." Lorne pushed them into the crowd of dancing couples.  
  
Fred bit her lip. "You don't. . . well if you don't want. . ." she began.  
  
"You don't want to?" Wesley asked. "Because, if you don't. . ."  
  
"We might as well. I mean, we're here and everything." Wesley smiled, and put his arms around her waist, as hers went around his neck. She smiled up at him. "It's not really a bad party."  
  
"No. It's not."  
  
"Wesley, do you still. . . no. It doesn't matter. . ." Fred began.  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Still. . ."  
  
"Still care about you."  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Oh. Do you think. . . we could make it work?"  
  
"If we tried, maybe." Fred looked down, and then back up again.  
  
"Can we try?" 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This wasn't intended. . . but I had to write it. Lovin' this chapter! Wow. . . and it leaves it open for a new one! Short but sweet.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wesley looked around his office, and smiled. He was with Fred, and he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Ever. He took his jacket from the back of his chair, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Wesley!" Wesley turned to face Fred running up to him in the empty hallway. She kissed his cheek. "Angel's having a meeting about some demon or something. Coming?" Wesley looked at her and nodded.  
  
At first they walked singly, but Fred turned her head slightly, and took his hand in hers. He looked at her and smiled. "Fred. Wesley. Nice of you to. . . whoa!" Harmony shrieked.  
  
"I knew you guys would get together!"  
  
"Yeah. . ." Angel agreed. "Congratulations. . . but I have other news I'm afraid. There are some pretty big demons with an end of the world ploy once again. I know where they are and what their weaknesses are. Myself, Wesley and Gunn will go and find them. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Meet here in an hour and I'll explain everything. Wesley and Fred left together.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah. Angel wouldn't invite me if it would be that bad. It'll all be okay." Wesley kissed her. "I'll see you in a while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn was fighting one large red demon with more eyes than you could count. Angel was taking on two, whilst Wesley took on one. Suddenly, one of the demons fighting Angel turned around, and sent an electrical bolt out of one of its hands, sending Wesley flying. He lay there, unconscious. . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Wesley!" Fred rushed to where Angel carried him in his arms. Wesley was laid down on the sofa where Fred rushed to his side. She kissed his hand. "It's gonna be okay. . . it'll all be okay. . . What happened?" Fred asked.  
  
"Those demons were more powerful than we thought. We killed them. . . he should be okay. I'll stay here you need to rest. . ." Angel said. Fred shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm staying. You guys go. Just let me look after him." Gunn and Angel walked off, leaving Fred with an unconscious Wesley and a cold flannel.  
  
* * *  
  
Ever since he had first been brought in, Fred had begun to think about their relationship. Sure, it was new, but when was the last time she had ever felt like this. Never.  
  
Was this love? She really didn't know what to think, but sat there, holding his hand in hers, an occasional tear slipping down her face. She cared about him a lot, it was now obvious to her, and it soon would be to him.  
  
Angel walked in about two hours later, where Fred sat, her head resting by the side of Wesley's body. She was still awake. She looked up. "Angel, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah." Angel sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"What is love?" Angel frowned. "I mean, you loved Buffy right. . ." The pain showed on his face. "Oh. Don't worry. I'll figure it out."  
  
"Fred, I don't know what love is. You just. . . you just know. Buffy is the one person I ever wanted to stay with forever, and never loose. Buffy is the person who I could never stop thinking about. I miss her more than life itself Fred. You. . .just. . . know." Fred smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why?" Angel questioned.  
  
"I just wanted to know."  
  
"Fred?" Wesley whispered suddenly. Angel nodded, and left the room.  
  
"Wesley. It's me."  
  
"Fred. . .I. . ."  
  
"Don't talk." Fred placed her finger over his lips then returned it to his forehead. "I've been talking to Angel and he spoke about Buffy. And I think I realised something." She kissed his hand. "I think I love you." 


End file.
